


Voronwë Va à Nan-tathren Pour la Deuxième Fois

by Soso_et_Candouille



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fall of Gondolin, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso_et_Candouille/pseuds/Soso_et_Candouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les survivants de la Chute de Gondolin fuient vers le sud.<br/>Traduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voronwë Va à Nan-tathren Pour la Deuxième Fois

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Voronwe comes to Nan-tathren a second time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064982) by [Himring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring). 



> Bonjour mes adorables lecteurs !  
> Voici une autre traduction d'une fanfiction d'Himring, parce qu'on en a jamais assez.  
> Bonne lecture !  
> PS : Quelques définitions sont dans les notes de fin pour quelques éléments spécifiques.

Comme tous ceux qui avaient survécu à cette aube mensongère*, Voronwë lutta pour échapper à ces visions de la ville à feu et à sang. Le monde semblait voilé par des ténèbres parsemées de flammes rouges, encore longtemps après qu’ils aient passé les montagnes.

Mais à travers cette obscurité lui parvint, soudainement, le son de l’eau qui grondait doucement, la vision de feuilles de saules d’un vert pâle virevoltant avec la brise et de papillons dansant parmi les branches, la sensation du sol humide sous ses pieds – comme si l’Ombre derrière eux s’était finalement suffisamment dissipée pour le laisser entrevoir ce qui les attendait.

« Je suis déjà venu ici, dit-il à Tuor. J’ai voyagé jusqu’ici, une fois.

\- Puisque c’est ainsi…, répondit Tuor en levant la tête, alors guide-nous, Voronwë ! »

Bien que Tuor semblait émacié et pâle, sa voix se fit plus forte alors qu’il parlait :

« Guide-nous et je te suivrai, comme je l’ai déjà fait auparavant, quand tu m’a montré le chemin depuis Nevrast. »

Et ainsi, guidés par Voronwë, les survivants de Gondolin arrivèrent sains et saufs à Nan-tathren.

**Author's Note:**

> Nan-tathren : la Vallée des Saules, une grande forêt de saules au sud du Beleriand. Les survivants de Gondolin s’y réfugièrent en l’an 510 du Premier Age.  
> *En effet, Gondolin fut attaquée à l’aube, alors que se tenait le festival de Tarnin Austa (en anglais, « Gates of Summer », dont je ne me rappelle plus la traduction officielle française…)
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lu, et merci à Himring également !


End file.
